


Someday

by WolfsongLadyIce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, HQ Rarepair Week, Homophobia, I just like rarepairs, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsongLadyIce/pseuds/WolfsongLadyIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pass or fail, you’ve just got to own everything you do and be proud. But this one thing, Kuroo could never come to accept as his doing.<br/>“I was confused, unsure, I thought I’d fallen for you and that we’d work. I even got kicked out of my house for you. All for nothing.” The breaking of Tsukishima’s heart is the one thing Kuroo could never be proud of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second a fic, a little less all over the place. Hopefully this one will be better :) I hope you enjoy it ^u^ Kudos, bookmarks, recommendations and comments are always welcome :)

Tsukki sighed and looked away from Kuroo, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know what Kuroo, maybe we should just break up.” He murmured with an indifferent expression, not looking at Kuroo.

 

Kuroo tilted his head slightly, his bangs falling over one eye as he regarded Tsukishima.  _ Casual tone.  _ He hummed in his head.  _ Probably joking.  _ “Hmm.” The corners of his lips twitched as he thought  _ Fine. Guess I’ll mess with him a bit the bastard.  _ He opened his mouth and replied cooly. “Break up?” He looked up thoughtfully, hands on his hips. “We were… You and I, even dating in the first place?” He looked back at Tsukki, one hand on his hip now, head cocked to the side. Tsukki was looking at him now and he inwardly snickered at the adorable surprised look on his face. Kuroo’s face fell into it’s usual smirk as he continued. “Well, I mean we fucked, and you are a great fuck, seriously, but it’s not like it meant anything,” he said with a slight chuckle in his voice as he imagined Tsukki’s response. 

 

‘ _ Oh really?’ He would huff as he crossed his arms. ‘Well, I’m sorry to hear that.’. _ He chuckled again but this chuckle fell short when he noticed Tsukki had fallen silent, arms dropped at his side with a few small tears rolling down his face. Kuroo’s smirk slowly disappeared and he watched as Tsukki avoided his gaze, lightly rubbing the tears of his cheeks with the long sleeves of his jumper. “Ah,” he mumbled, voice lacking any confidence, indifference or snarkiness. If anything, it was the most human Kuroo had heard Tsukishima be outside the bedroom, if that counted. “I just, I thought,” he started before shaking his head slightly. “Sorry, I misunderstood everything Kuroo-.... Kuroo-san,” He said, wiping his face again.

Kuroo felt winded as his chest tightened and a burning sensation started spreading as he responded oh so intelligently with an “Eh?” His eyes were now slightly wider as he felt his body become clammy. 

 

Tsukishima was shaking the slightest and refused to look at Kuroo. “I’m sorry, I won’t bother you again Kuroo-san.” He bowed slightly. “If you’ll excuse me now,” 

Kuroo stiffened at Tsukishima’s now tight tone, no longer airy and emotional and he could only watch as impenetrable walls slid back into place. “W-Wait,” he mumbled quietly as he tried to get his body to move as Tsukki started turning away from him.  _ No, wait, this isn’t what I wanted Tsukki-  _ “K-Kei.” He started, voice rising slightly as he took a step towards the blonde.  _ I was kidding, it was a joke.  _ He wanted to say, but none came out.    
Tsukki stiffened at the use of his first name, his back to Kuroo. “Goodbye Kuroo-san.” He said in a cold, clipped tone that left no room for anything else to be said, not wanting to hear anything Kuroo had to say, before he took off in long, determined strides.

Kuroo tried to get his body to move, respond, to do  _ anything _ . But he could only watch yet again, hand outstretched as a boy who shone as brightly and was just as mysterious as the moon, disappeared, with no intention of looking back. 

 

Kuroo was dumbfounded as the weight slowly settled in. “Fuck,” he whispered, hand dropping to his side before he clenched his hands into tight fists. “Fuck!” He yelled. “Argh!!” Frustrated with himself and what had just occurred he did the only thing he could think of to try and get rid of the agitation he was feeling in his body. And so he slammed his fist into the wall.

 

And that was how Kuroo ended up in the infirmary, crying his heart out to Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma as his hand was bandaged securely before they could take him to a hospital. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, gripping the front of Bokuto’s shirt as he drenched it with tears, forehead resting on his bro’s chest as his bro had his arms wrapped around him. “I’m such a fucking idiot!” Of course Kenma had berated him and was tempted to agree with that statement, he knew now was neither the time nor place. “Even though he’s such a tsundere and so fucking dishonest, he always accepted my advances and affections and I ruined all that with a fucking joke! I crossed the line so far,” He sobbed.

 

Bokuto rubbed his back, surprisingly quiet and serious. “I’m honestly surprised you two lasted a month.”   
“Boku-!”   
“But.” He interrupted Kuroo’s yell or betrayal. “I’m going to help you so you and your crying ass can be happy and be together for longer than a month.” He said, smiling down at him. “You’ll win him back. He’s already put up with you once.”   
Kuroo looked up at him with a teary and snotty face, lip wobbling. “B-Bro,”   
“How did you two even end up dating?” Akasshi asked. 

Kenma sighed a little, Bokuto grinned wider and Kuroo sat up, wiping his face with his good hand. “Well Akaashi, you see,” he began, sniffing as he pulled himself together a bit, in better spirits at the thought of his friends helping him fix this disaster. He gave him a closed eye half smile. “It’s a very interesting story.”


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venturing to the dark side of the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^_^ So, my exams have just started and I won't be able to do too many updates and with studying and sports, I haven't had much time to write, so this is basically a little filler, very short unfortunately T^T ;-;, but it introduces Kuroo and Tsukki's first meeting and I hope you enjoy it :)

"Oy oy oy," Bokuto  called, walking over to Kuroo.  
"Hmm?" He hummed, turning from a collapsed Lev to Bokuto. "What's up?"  
"Karasuno's gonna be here soon. Think they'll be any good?"  
"Hm, maybe. They did managed to beat Seijoh in a practice match."  
Bokuto crossed his arms and nodded sagely. "True true."  
"Though I doubt they'll be us. Maybe you, but not us."  
Bokuto continued nodding sagely until Kuroo's words actually registered and he still. There was a pause before he barked out an "Oy!" At Kuroo who doubled over laughing.

Akaashi came in and sighed when he saw them wrestling. "Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san,"  
They both looked up. "Ah! Akaashi! This cat says we're gonna lose!"  
He sighed. "We won't Bokuto-san."  
"Hah!"  
"Anyway,"   
The captains both looked up again.   
"Lev's causing trouble."  
Kuroo quickly looked at where Lev had been before jumping up. "I am going to sic Yaku on him," He grumbled, running out of the gym. "Lev!!" He yelled.

He looked around for him, only to see Lev pester a tall blonde. He was slightly taller than Kuroo, shorter than Lev and legs for days.  _Whoa._ Kuroo shook his head after spending a good amount of time ogling his legs. "Lev!" He snapped, using his 'captain' voice.  
"Geh! Kuroo-san!"  
Kuroo rolled his eyes. "Get back in the gym, we're not done practicing."  
Lev whined before trudging back to the gym.  
Kuroo ran a hand through his hair before looking back at the blonde and grinning. "Sorry about that. He's a handful. Hope he didn't scare you.  
When he didn't get a response, he frowned slightly and looked at the blonde only to see he was being regarded very distastefully. "Yeah." He muttered. "Bye." He went to walk past him but Kuroo stepped back in front of him.   
"Hey hey, what's wrong, he didn't actually scare you did he?"  
"Idiots I can handle. Creepers I can't."

Kuroo gaped. "Wha- I- No- B- I am no creeper!" He gasped dramatically.   
"Yeah. And I'm short. Goodbye."  
"Hey, stop being so hasty to leave. If you're here then you're here for the training camp so we might as well get to know each other."  
"......"  
"Silent now aye? What, cat got ya tongue?" He purred teasingly.  
The blonde pushed up his glasses and simply pushed past Kuroo who snickered into his hand.  
"Okay, I see how it is. Bye megane-kun!!"  
"Tch, it's Tsukishima."  
His smirk grew. "Oo, getting somewhere I see. Okay, bye bye Tsukki~!"   
The first year groaned and quickly left.  
Kuroo put his hands on his hips and nodded slightly, smiling slightly. "Well, this training camp just got a little more fun~" He ran back to the gym to gush to his bro. "Bokuto!!"


	3. Little Mr Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki POV and flashback, based on personal experience  
> Note this chapter will switch between flashbacks and present tense, italics are used generally for thoughts but in this chapter it will be used to signal memories/flashbacks/dreams and there will be a combination of these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter up, I've been thinking of how to go about it :P I hope this chapter gets your approval my lovelies <3

_Flaming red hair._   
_Four years my senior._   
_Tall, fast and irritating._   
_Yet.... She had the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen..._   
_Victoria-senpai...._

Tsukishima tipped his head back as he drained the last dregs from the water bottle Yachi had handed him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he sighed. Kuroo had been pestering him all week and to his demise Kuroo had gotten Bokuto to help him, dragging him to blocking/spiking practice. Akaashi felt a little bad for the two always dragging the unwilling teen into their practices however, aside from when Kuroo made the comment about Hinata, Tsukishima had never actually walked out of a practice with them. Taking his empty water bottle, he went to rejoin the rest of the team inside the gym only to look over and see the Nekoma vs Fukurodani going strongly. He watched as Kuroo timed his jump and completely blocked out Bokuto's spike.

'Tall, fast.' 

"Yay." Kuroo drawled, grinning like the cheshire cat when he landed. 

"Grr!" Bokuto growled and Tsukishima found it amusing how you could practically see an anger mark on Bokuto's temple.

Kuroo looked over from his taunting and caught Tsukishima's eye and tossed him a smirk which caused the blonde's eyes to widen before he scowled and looked away with a huff and a "Tch." 'Tall, fast. Talented and irritating. Just like them...' 

-

Tsukishima was tossing and turning in bed that night, his sheet kicked off and brows pinched together tightly and breathing a little deeper than normal.

_"Hey! Come back! That's mine!"_   
_Light laughter left the girl in front of him. "Gotta catch me then slow poke~" She teased before turning her back to him and continuing to run around the playground by the classrooms._   
_"Give it back!" Tsukishima (7 years old) whined as he continued chasing her around the playground. "Victoria!" Tsukishima occasionally found himself staring at her hair as he chased her, long, bright red and shining beautifully in the sun. He squinted at the brightness of it and slowly, his own voice and her laughter faded into nothingness as the redness took over his vision before fading to white, then cutting to black._

_-_

_When everything focused again he was sitting on a seesaw, watching captivated as Victoria sung. They were both older, Tsukki being ten and Victoria being 14. She'd moved schools but her and Tsukki had promised to keep visiting each other and they kept meeting up at the public park though, in Tsukki's case, in private. He didn't need his older brother and mum teasing him about having a girlfriend. Her hair was much shorter, sitting above shoulder length, but just below her jaw, instead of coming down to the bottom of her back. 'She looks so sad when she sings,' he found himself thinking. But he always, and would forever, find her singing beautiful. At the time he didn't understand what she was singing about but he figured it was something sad. "What's the song called Vicky?" He asked when she finished._   
_She smiled and sat beside him, patting his curly blonde head. "Emotionless by Good Charlotte."_   
_He immediately looked worried. "Are you okay??"_   
_She chuckled. "I'm fine Tsukki. I just really like the song."_   
_He relaxed and smiled. "Okay."_   
_She grinned her blinding grin, everything going white as she murmured, "Uh huh." Before it went black again._

_-_

_When he opened his eyes next, he found himself lying on his back, head resting on Victoria's lap. She was sitting and he was lying on the bench under the large tree they called theirs. She was humming and running her fingers through his hair, her other hand holding a book. "What're you reading?" He murmured sleepily._   
_"Hm? Oh, I'm reading Alice in Wonderland."_   
_The boy wiggled so he was sitting up and snuggled up, hugging her arm. She switched hands holding the book and wrapped her now free arm around him. "What's it say?"_   
_"I'm reading Alice having tea with the hatter. See? Twinkle twinkle little bat~ How I wonder where you're at~ Up above the world so high~ Like a tea tray in the sky~ Twinkle twinkle little bat~ How I wonder where you're at~"_   
_Tsukishima laughed a little and she smiled._   
_"Did you sleep well little mr sunshine?" she asked as she marked her page and put the book down._   
_"Huh?"_   
_"What?"_   
_"Little mr sunshine?"_   
_"Yeah. Because your blonde curls and your smile look like the sun." She said, grinning before messing up his hair._   
_"Ahah no! Vicky!" He whined through laughter._   
_Victoria's grin grew evilly and she suddenly started tickling him._   
_"Ah!" He gasped. "Nuuuu!! Victoria!!" He cried as he thrashed and squirmed, laughing and gasping. "No stop! Stop it!" His glasses were knocked askew in their playful struggle and when Kei was having trouble breathing she relented._   
_"Meanie." He huffed, sitting up and righting his glasses._   
_"Ehehe sorry, couldn't resist."_   
_"Hmph." He crossed his arms and looked away but couldn't stop the smile and the giggle that left him when she hugged his waist and pulled him into her, nuzzling him._   
_"Aw you know you love me Kei-chan~~"_

_-_

_"S-Senpai?"_   
_Victoria gave him a sullen smile. "I'm sorry Kei-chan. I have to leave town, I can't stay here."_   
_"But Victoria-"_   
_"Victor."_   
_"V-Victor, you can come stay with me and my family, we'll look after you," Kei said with desperate hope. Summer had just ended and had been spent mostly hanging out at the park with Victoria or playing volleyball with a club or his brother and his friends. However their visits started becoming less and less frequent until she stopped showing altogether. Kei continued going to the park, but only sat under the shade of their tree, hugging his knees and looking around for a mess of red hair that never came. Until today._   
_And only to have his elation shot down by hearing "I'm leaving Kei."_

_He pleaded with her. "Please, mum and aniki won't mind I swear,"_  
 _"Kei, you don't know that."_  
 _"But they're both really understanding,"_  
 _"I thought my parents were too Kei but that's not how the world works." She said, her voice becoming tighter with each word._  
 _"But-"_  
 _"I'm a freak Kei. I'm a girl but nothing feels right, mum and dad kicked me out, you're just a child still Kei, I wish you could but you can't help me."_  
 _"I-I can try! Please don't leave Vicky please!" Tears brimmed his eyes, glasses starting to fog a little._  
 _"I'm sorry Megane-kun." She-He said, ruffling Kei's hair before kissing his forehead._  
 _Kei gripped their wrist. "Don't leave me please! I don't want to be lonely again!"_  
 _He looked away and stared resolutely at the ground. "Kei,"_  
  
_"Please Vicky!"_  
 _"No Kei-" They started, a growl in his voice._  
 _"I love you! I love you senpai!" he sobbed. "Please, please stay."_  
 _They fell silent and Kei thought idly, 'Why isn't it raining? Isn't it supposed to rain when sad things like this happen?' It was a painful reminder that life wasn't like the movies. "Kei, you're only a child, you don't know what love is."_  
 _"But you know you're not a girl?"_  
 _"I've never felt right as a girl, it always felt more right for me to be a boy yet no one understands that. You're a child and even if you weren't how could you love someone like me? How could you ever love a boy!" His voice had been steadily rising before he snapped at Kei, causing him to flinch. "Oh, no Kei, I'm so sorry," He said quickly, going and kneeling by Kei and gently holding his arms. "Kei," they said softly as they watched tears run down his face._

_Kei rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve as his shoulders shook a little while he sniffed. "B-But I love **you** s-senpai, wh-whether you're a boy o-or a girl,"_   
_"I'm sorry Megane-kun." Victor cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye." And with that they ran off._   
_"Vicky!!"_

His eyes slowly opened, tears running down the side of his face and dropping silently onto the pillow. "..... Victoria..." He mumbled. Getting up, Kei fumbled around for his glasses before stumbling out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. The night air was cool on his hot skin and Kei made his way blindly, occasionally bumping into the walls. He was still half asleep and reality kept blurring with memories? Dreams? He wasn't too sure anymore. He stumbled to a stop, using the wall to support himself as his head snapped to the side.

_His cheek stung from the impact of his father's hand. "How dare you even suggest bringing someone like that into our home?" The two were talking in private._   
_"Please dad, it's still Vicky-"_   
_"Quiet! And what's more absurd, is that you are barely ten and you think you know anything about love? And then suggesting something as, as **disgusting**!" He spat. "As loving another  **boy**!? What is wrong with you!"_   
_He cowered before his father. "D-Dad, please, I-I'm sorry," He sobbed._   
_"Kei, I never want to here anymore of this ridiculous nonsense about... anything with boys. You are a boy and you are meant to be with girls. Understood?"_   
_Kei held his cheek, snivelling and hiccupping._   
_"Understood!!?" He yelled causing the boy to jump._

"Yes!" He cried.  
"Whoa, Megane-kun?"  
"Vick-" He turned and saw Kuroo standing in the hallway, next to a door that lead to the Nekoma room.  
Kuroo rubbed the sleep from his eyes, frowning. "Tsukki?" He started towards him. "You okay?" Kei's eyes were wide, tears running down his face and he looked pale and panicked.  
Kei's mind was scrambling to make sense of things again. 'No, boys, bad, pain, no, no feelings, lock it away, nothing, go away, go away, go away, "Go away!"  
Kuroo paused with a start. "Wha-?"  
Kei sprinted down the rest of the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom.   
"Tsukishima!" Kuroo yelled after him.

He slammed the door shut and ade sure it was locked before he slid down the door, hugging his knees tightly and rocking as he cried heavily into his legs, but did his best to make no sound. Kuroo was too similar to his first love and his first mistake, too much and too soon. Boys were bad. Feelings for boys were bad. Victor was bad. Kuroo is bad. Kei needed to get out. And so, the next day, to most people's curiosity, but not all, Tsukishima was absent from practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO RIP Kazunari Tanaka(Ukai Keishin) - 08/04/1967-10/10/2016  
> He was an amazingly talented voice actor who played the role of our beloved coach Ukai so perfectly and was gone far too soon. He will be dearly missed and I know, will forever hold a special place inside my heart.  
> Also, hopefully none of you find this to be in too poor taste, but I couldn't help but feel even sadder that this tragic event also occurred on Noya-san's birthday.  
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment or kudos and please keep supporting the Haikyuu show and community at this sad time.


	4. Rarepair ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki gets some much needed love from Sugamama Koushi and Kuroo is left confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey sorry I haven't been active for a long time >.< Exams just finished so hopefully I can update more regularly :D And thank you again to everyone who has read this and enjoyed it enough to leave Kudos ^u^ <3 Enjoy~

It was very obvious Karasuno was missing players, especially since they were a small team and especially since the players they were missing was their giant blonde and Mr Refreshing. Kuroo bumped into Daichi during one of their breaks after their practice matches. "Hey. Is everything okay with Megane and your boyfriend?"

"Hm?" Daichi chuckled and waved his hand slightly, in a dismissive manner. "Oh, Suga's not my boyfriend. We're not dating,"

"Could've fooled me," he mumbled under his breath. Daichi either didn't hear him or deliberately ignored him.

"And Tsukishima just had a rough night and needs some time to get his strength back. Why?"

Kuroo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay. Just because I ran into him in the hallway last night and he looked to be in a really bad state and he freaked out at me so I was worried I'd done something. I do tease him and I was worried I'd struck a nerve,"

Daichi looked up thoughtfully. "I don't think it's anything you've done." he said slowly before smiling and firmly patting Kuroo's shoulder. "So don't worry about it. Tsukishima will be back tomorrow. After all he has Suga looking after him."

"Oh. Okay. Well I hope he gets better soon."

"Thanks Kuroo." He patted his shoulder again before heading over to his team and Kuroo went back to his.

 

-

 

Free practice soon rolled around and Kuroo disappeared to the third gym with Akaashi and Bokuto. "Oi Kuroo," Bokuto called. "Where's Tsukki? Still not feeling any better?

"I don't think so."

He huffed, crossing his arms, while we can't have that. We have to go see the salty crow!"

Akaashi sighed. "Bokuto-san, I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"AkaaaaAAAaaashi! Back me up once in a while. Come on. Sides, I can't do blocking with one blocker, even if it is Kuroo."

"Oi!"

Bokuto ignored his complaint and dragged his friends to find Tsukki. They got to the room he was using and he knocked loudly before entering. "Tsukki!" He called jovially. "We came to visi-!" Akaashi clamped his hand over Bokuto's mouth to silence him. In the room, on one of the futons, Tsukki's long limbs were folded into himself as he was curled up against Sugawara. The older male was curled around, cradling Tsukki's head against his chest, allowing Tsukki to hide his blushing face in his chest as he tightly gripped Suga's shirt. "Oh, um, sorry," Bokuto stuttered. "Did we interrupt something?"

Suga smiled sweetly but knowingly and Kuroo felt something unfamiliar but unpleasant twist in his gut. "Yes." He said, combing his fingers through Tsukki's hair. "But it's okay. Kei's just needed some TLC-"

Kuroo's eyes widened slightly and the feeling in his gut strengthened and twisted at the casual use of Kei's first name.

"TCL?"

"TCL Bokuto-san. Tender love and care."

"OOooooh okay."

Suga chuckled. "Mm. And he's spent the day relaxing."

Bokuto nodded. "Aaah okay." Then, "Wait! Tsukki! Your first name's Kei!?"

Kei mumbled something that the three others just managed to catch. "Koushi, their loud," and Suga easily caught the implied meaning and Kuroo felt even more uncomfortable at the casual use of Sugawara's first name.

"Hey guys, as much as we really appreciate you checking up on Kei, but he stills needs to rest."

"Of course Sugawara-san. Get well soon Tsukishima-kun."

The teen mumbled a thank you.

"Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, let's go."

"Bye Tsukki! Get well soon." Bokuto called, following Akaashi out.

Kuroo murmured a "Yeah," in agreement to Bokuto's statement and started closing the door. He caught a glimpse of Suga lightly and briefly kissing Tsukishima and he quickly closed the door. The trio headed back to the gym.

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi started after a few minutes of walking in an odd silence. 

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You've been oddly quiet,"

Bokuto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah."

Kuroo couldn't bring himself to meet Akaashi''s calculating eyes as the image of Tsukki and Suga wrapped around each other flashed in his mind. "Yeah." He murmured, now walking with a purpose as if he could walk away from the confusing and unfamiliar feelings he was feeling. ".... Just fine."


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few KuroTsuki moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't think this is lazy but I've just been having serious writers block trying to write the training camp without diverging from my(half formed) storyline/plan and from making my characters too OC, like I don't want Kuroo to be too douchey to Tsukki because we all know canon Kuroo is a chemistry dork who low key legitimately cares, so there will be a time skip. I hope this doesn't disappoint too many of you >.< Anyway, on with the chapter, and as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)

After properly digesting and coming to terms with the fact Tsukishima and Suga were a couple, Kuroo managed to get rid of the little niggly feeling he had when he first found out and the remainder of the training camp ran smoothly, mostly due to the fact that Tsukki and Suga made everyone who knew keep their relationship under wraps. Kuroo's 'yucky' feeling still attempted to rear its ugly head however when Kuroo came across Suga and Tsukki cuddling or lightly kissing in an out of the way corner, to avoid disturbing anyone, or when the two disappeared for some proper alone time when either, usually Tsukki, just needed some proper physical contact and comfort. Those moments were unpleasant but thankfully few and Kuroo returned to playfully teasing Tsukki, enjoying provoking the blonde and watching him, and Akaashi, grey at his and Bokuto's antics. 

After a free practice session on the last night, Kuroo and Tsukki walked back to the building their teams were in. "So," Kuroo started, breaking the silence they were walking in.  
"Oh good, it speaks. And here I thought you were broken."  
Kuroo gasped indignantly. "What- I- Tsukki!"  
Naturally Tsukishima snickered.  
Kuroo huffed and pouted at him. "Last time I try and have a normal conversation with you."  
"Good."  
He scowled and shoulder the blonde and laughed when he stumbled and Tsukki threw him a flustered glare. "Karma sweetheart. But  _anyway,_ " He tried again, relieved when Tsukki remained silent, giving him the okay to speak. "What's it like, dating Suga I mean?"  
Tsukki looked over and raised an eyebrow, confused and clearly not expecting that. "Huh?"  
  


"Well, I mean," He looked away, scratching his cheek awkwardly. "You don't need to answer, but I'm just curious as to what's it like dating a guy? You know, compared to dating a girl?"  
"...... I wouldn't know,"  
"Hm?"  
"I've, uh, never dated a girl," and the tense, measured tone he used did not go unmissed by the Nekoma captain.  
"Oh, so have you always been gay?"  
Tsukki gave him a deadpan glance.   
"I mean have you always known you were gay?"  
"No," he said after a careful moment. "I don't even think I'm gay."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Mm. I'm pretty sure I'm bi."  
"But I thought you haven't dated a girl."  
Tsukki let out terse sigh. "Just because I haven't dated a girl doesn't mean I haven't been attracted to them you know," he huffed. "I haven't even dated a guy before actually," he mumbled, getting quieter.

Kuroo looked at him with slightly widened, curious eyes before a smile, not a smirk, a small, genuine smile, free of smugness, spread across his lips. "I sense a story coming on~"  
Tsukki flinched slightly.  
"Will you tell me about it?"  
The pair slowed to a stop, just inside their building, as Tsukki debated it. "Well, when I was little, I had a crush on my senpai, she was four years older than me."  
"Oooo~~ Tsukki~~" Kuroo teased as they resumed slowly walking.  
He blushed slightly. "Oh shush otherwise I won't finish the story." He threatened.  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry," he chuckled. "Continue. What was she like?"  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes at him but answered his question. "A lot like you actually. Tall, untamable hair-"  
"Hey!"  
He snickered and continued. "Athletic-"  
"Why thank you."  
"And irritating beyond belief."  
"Tsukkiiiiii!" He whined, making the blonde chuckle. "I only knew her for four years but I fell hard for her. I didn't know it was love since I was like, ten I think, but Yamaguchi kept telling me I should at least tell her I like her before she leaves."  
"Ah yup. So freckles knew huh?"  
"Of course. He's my best friend, I tell him everything. Anyway, she uh, turned out to be trans, but my feelings for her didn't change because she was still her, but this is when I started thinking I might like guys, and, well, my dad didn't like that idea so much, so um," Tsukki's voice lost its light and jovial tone and became something more sombre, trembling slightly and Kuroo could see him looking like he was trying not to break.

"Tsukki?" He probed gently.  
"Sorry, it's just um," he wiped his face and sighed, trying to contain himself. "Bad memories and all. But until Suga, I never dated a guy, or anyone for that matter. But, I don't think it's  _too_ different from dating a guy I guess, you've just got to be, more... um, careful."  
Kuroo nodded along sincerely. "Okay, I understand."  
"Not really, but yeah. It makes things a little harder."  
"Okay. So, uh, last question," He said when they reached the Nekoma room, the team easily heard chattering and bickering away inside.   
"Okay,"  
"If the only person you've ever loved, or felt something close to love, was like me, how did you end up with Sugawara?" He quickly added, "Don't answer if it's too uncomfortable-" But Tsukki cut him off.  
"No it's okay." He felt backing out of that question would show unwanted vulnerability to Kuroo. "Koushi and I, we... I wouldn't really say dating, our feelings for each other aren't romantic romantic but rather.... platonic romantic?"  
"Oh, so like Kenma and I?"  
"Uh, mm, I think so."  
"Okay."

Tsukki nodded. "I'm just going through a lot of stuff at the moment and I'm trying to figure myself out, and Koushi, who's been there and done that, is helping me through all this. I do like him, don't get me wrong, but I know he has feelings for Daichi and vice versa, they're more transparent than they think,"  
Kuroo nodded, chuckling slightly at the last part. "True."  
"Until they're both ready to admit that, I don't mind being intimately involved with Koushi because it's nice having someone who has experience and understands, just like you and me with blocking-" he added but anything else and Kuroo's response was cut off.  
"Ah, Tsukki!" Both looked over when Yamaguchi called the tall blonde.   
"Oh, Yamaguchi."  
The shorter male stopped next to them. "Sorry to steal Tsukki away Kuroo-san,"  
"Ah, um, don't worry about it," He stammered, still getting over Tsukki's last comment.  
Yamaguchi turned to Tsukki. "Coach Ukai's giving us a talk before we go to bed."  
"-Sigh- okay. Well, goodnight Kuroo-san."  
"Oh, uh yeah, g'night."

The first years started heading down the hall when Kuroo called out to them. "Wait, Tsukishima!"  
He looked back. "Mm?"  
"If you ever want to talk about anything, even if I might not understand, I'm here and I'll do my best to support you."  
Tsukki stared at him and a brief smile appeared that turned into a teasing chuckling. "Why are all the captain's such dads?"  
Kuroo blanched. "I'm trying to be nice Tsukki!" He whined.  
The blonde's smile became more genuine for a fraction of a second. "I know." And with that they continued walking, the response leaving Kuroo a little dumbfounded.

"So, you actually opened up to him a bit huh?" Yamaguchi asked quietly.   
"Mm. He's not a total douche and like Koushi said, I'm not going to get anywhere with my feelings if all I'm focused on is shutting him out. So, even if there's no chance for a relationship, I should at least  _try_ to make a friendship work."  
Yamaguchi giggled. "Suga-san is really helpful and you're so caring."  
Tsukki rolled his eyes a little at him, but as this was Yamaguchi, it was all in good nature. "Shut up Yamaguchi."  
"Gomen Tsukki~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was too short >.< I'll try and make the next chapter longer as a Christmas/New years gift >.


	6. The beginning of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez I hope this is good enough >.

"Kuroo-san." Akaashi said, interrupting Kuroo's story telling.  
"Hm?"   
"I was there during the training camp you know, you told me all this already. Please get on with it."  
"But you have to know how the infatuation came to be Akaashi."  
"You're putting in too many unnecessary details."  
"Okay, fair enough. Alright, alright, hm, now where was I?" Kuroo picked up his retelling of his and Tsukki's romance a few months after the training camp ended.

 

-

 

"Kuroo," Kenma murmured.  
"Mm?" he looked over at the shorter male who was texting someone, most likely Shoyou as they'd been texting a lot since the training camp. "Is it chibi again?"  
"Mm. Apparently Tsukishima and Sugawara have decided to split and apparently he's with Daichi now."  
"Oh okay. Well he told me this might happen. Heh, I should probably give him a call. You got his number?"  
"No but I'll get it from Shoyou."   
He grinned. "Thanks Ken."  
"Mm."

So a few minutes later Kenma had gotten Tsukishima's number from Shoyou who got it from Yamaguchi.  
Kuroo grinned when his phone dinged as Kenma texted Kuroo Tsukishima's number. "Thank you~" He planted a big, gross wet kiss on Kenma's cheek and laughed at the look of absolute disdain on his face. He patted his back and finished changing before he waited outside for Kenma's slow ass and decided to text Tsukishima. _'O_ _h ho ho hey megane-kun~ ;3'_

The reply came a few minutes later when Kuroo and Kenma had started walking.  _'Who is this.'  
'It's meeeee (Wヮ￣) ^uu^'  
'I don't know who this is I'm calling the cops.'  
_Kuroo chuckled as he sent his reply.  _'Okay okay it's Kuroo.'_  
'I don't know a Kuroo.'  
'Liar! DX and here I thought we were getting somewhere after our dmc at camp T3T'  
'I regret ever talking to you. How did you even get my number.'  
'Chibi.'

The next reply took a while to come and he frowned slightly.  _'Tsukki?'_ He turned to Kenma when the shorter male sighed. "What?"  
"Tsukishima's just scolded Tadashi and is hunting Shoyou down." He glanced up at Kuroo before focusing back on Hinata's panicked and sporadic texts and he murmured, "Snitch."  
Kuroo let out an indignant squawk. "Kenma!"  
"Hurry or I'm leaving without you." He murmured, stepping onto the train.  
Kuroo sighed as he followed him on. He got another text from Tsukki.  
 _'I hate you. Delete my number.'  
_ _'Haha you wish. No chance.'  
_ _'Why are you texting me anyway.'_

  _'I heard you and Sugawara split. You okay?'_  
'Seriously? You're texting me about that? I told you we weren't a proper couple and that we weren't going to stay together.'  
'So you're fine?'  
'Yes.'  
'Hmm....'  
'What?'  
'How do I know you're not lying to me?? (,,ﾟДﾟ)'  
'-_-.... are you an idiot?'  
'Yes now are you okay? Want me to come visit this weekend~? ;3'  
'No.'  
'Awwww why?? Oo, do you want to come visit me in Tokyo, you sly dog ;) Miss me? ^3^'

_'Absolutely not. 1. I don't want to see you. 2. I don't want to see you. 3. I already have plans anyway.'  
'YOU? You of all people have plans?? Wait, lemme see if I can guess what it is.'  
'Please don't.'  
'Studying.'  
'No.'  
'Damn, I really thought I had it. Hm.... Hanging out with freckles?'  
'No. Believe it or not I actually have hobbies outside studying and friends outside Tadashi.'  
'Oh yeah? Who?'  
'I'm not telling you.'  
'Alright I'll just get chibi to ask freckles again ฅ(≚ᄌ≚)'  
_ _'Ugh fine, you are so childish. If you must know I'm hanging out with a guy called Daishou.'_

Kuroo stiffened as he felt his blood run cold, having to reread the text. His wide eyes narrowed, face twisting into a deep frown the more he read it.   
Kenma gave him a sidelong look. "Kuroo?" He reached up and tugged his fringe. Hard.  
"Ow! What?" He asked, irritation seeping into his voice.  
Kenma went back to looking at his DS. "You're crushing your phone."  
Kuroo looked down at his phone and realised he was and forced himself to relax his grip as he let out a sigh, turning his phone off and ignoring the blinking light that signalled a new text from Tsukki. He put it in his pocket and ran a hand through his hair, messing up his hair further.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Tsukki's friends with Daishou."  
At this, Kenma lifted his head, giving Kuroo his full attention. "What?"  
"He's friends with Daishou and close enough that they visit each other. Why is he friends with that snake??"  
  


"You know Daishou isn't as horrible as you make him out to be. But if you're so worried about him just ask him about it."  
"But we're not that close, won't it be rude if I ask about it?"  
"If you want to know something you ask. Side's it's not like he'll be so offended by it. He doesn't seem like that type of person."  
Kuroo nodded slightly. "Okay."  
Kenma offered him a half smile as they pulled up at their stop. "Mm. After we eat talk to him about it."  
"Yeah, yeah I will. How bad could it be?"

So after the two had something to eat, he replied to Tsukki's text of,  _'If you're ignoring me I hope you've died. Goodbye.'_  
'So how do you and Daishou know each other?'  
'Childhood friends. Not as long as Tadashi but I saw him when I went to Tokyo with Akiteru to visit dad after he moved out.'  
'Ooh yup. Cool :)'  
'You don't like him do you.'  
'Pft what gave you that idea?'  
'Your silence.'  
'Eheh, oh yeah. So, how did you two start interacting? Did he kidnap you to train as well?'  
'No. He had even less tact than you and Bokuto-san.'  
'HAH! Of course he did. What happened?'  
'He kidnapped me and stole my first kiss.'

"....... Huh?"  _'Wait what?? Tsukki? Hello? Answer me are you dead????'_ He sent several texts as Tsukki was taking his sweet time to reply.   
 _'Heh, just kidding.'  
_ _'You're a little shit.'_  
'I know. And that's why we get along.'  
'I can tell.'  
'That and I kissed him.'

Kuroo simply dropped his phone in defeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE AND I will be adding another part(hopefully) to this chapter at some point in the next week :) Love you all <3 ^3^


	7. Beginning of something new (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a good plan for this story but I feel like it's derailing I am so sorry for the poor quality of this >.<
> 
> Also, I love how this:
> 
> "Tsukki-"  
> "Please don't call me that."
> 
> Is so similar to:
> 
> "Haru-chan!"  
> "Drop the -chan already."
> 
> Bless, small endearing things like this make my life X3  
> Anywho, ON WITH THE SHOW

It wasn't long until Kuroo's phone started ringing from its spot on the floor and he answered it with a sigh. "Mm?" He hummed flatly.

"Ah, Kuroo-san,"

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Uh, this isn't Tsukishima,"

"No, it's me his friend Yamaguchi,"

"Oh, freckles. Uh, why are you calling?" Kuroo's confusion, and slight amusement, only grew at the fact Yamaguchi was clearly running away from Tsukki, his voice audible in the background.

_"Tadashi! Give me my phone back!"_

"I just wanted to tell you Tsukki was just being rude, him and Daishou are only friends," Yamaguchi pulled the phone away from his ear to yell to Tsukishima. "Because he has standards!"

_"Tadashi I swear to god!"_

"So sorry if what he said upset you, he didn't mean to and he's just too proud to apologise-"

_"Tadashi!!"_

"I'll give it back if you apologise!"

"Fine  _mum_!" The sounds of running stopped and from the clarity of both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's voices, Kuroo figured he was on speakerphone. Tsukishima sighed. "Sorry for being a dick. Couldn't resist." He deadpanned.

Kuroo gave a half chuckle. "You wound me. And it's fine, who you kiss is your business, I just, never expected your first kiss of all, to be with Daishou,"

"Oh don't worry." Yamaguchi chimed in.

"Mm. Koushi was my first kiss."

"Like I said, Tsukki has standards."

Tsukishima hummed in agreement. "Like I said, I was being a douche. I don't just kiss anybody. Sides, if Daishou and I had anything going on aside from being friends, at most it'd be friends with benefits. We're both assholes so we get along, but he's too underhanded for me to like in any other way. He can be nice when he wants to, don't get me wrong, but he's too.... _straight._ He's bi but with a definite pref towards girls. Ew."

Kuroo laughed loudly. "Okay, fair enough."

"Mm."

"Oh!" Yamaguchi said suddenly.

"What's on your mind Yams?"

Tsukki snorted at the nickname as Yamaguchi chuckled. "Tsukki's going to Tokyo to visit him-"

"Tadashi!" Came the scandalized retort followed by Tsukki attempting to take the phone from Tadashi once more.

"And you seem to not like Daishou as much as I do so can you look after Tsukki for me?"

He chuckled. "Of course-"

"Sweet okay, thanks Kuroo-san bye." was the rushed reply he got before the call ended.

Kuroo looked at his phone before shaking his head, chuckling. "What an interesting set of guys."

 

-

 

Friday quickly rolled around and found Kei climbing off the train at the Tokyo train station, adjusting his bag on his back and his light teal scarf to cover his ears, mouth and nose, keeping the cool Tokyo air from nipping at his nose. Donning a yellow sweatshirt/shirt, mostly covered by the scarf and a form fitting black coat with a large collar and sleeves that stopped just above his wrist, exposing the bottom of his shirt's sleeves, white skinny jeans and a pair of black boots, Tsukki took to the streets of Tokyo.

...

Only to promptly run into the one and only Kuroo Tetsurou. The slightly shorter male let a grin spread across his lips. "Oh ho ho~? Tsukki, what a delightful surprise."

Kei rolled his eyes at him. "How long have you been waiting here?" he sighed, voice muffled by the scarf.

"All day." He sighed dramatically. "Because I would wait forever for you."

Kei gave him a pointed look. "Are you really as stupid as you look?"

Kuroo made an offended sound as Tsukki continued walking. "Hey, I'm kidding, geez Tsukki-"

"Tsukishima."

"and I just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost and freeze to death before Daishou can bore you to death. Look at you, already so cold." He said, gesturing to Kei's hands buried deep in his pocket and the scarf covering his ears, nose, mouth and neck completely.

The younger male rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Now are you going to talk my ear off any longer or do what you came here for?"

Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Spicy child. You got his address?"

Kei mock gasped. "And here I thought you knew where we were going."

"I know Tokyo, I don't know where the snake lives. Now come on, cough it up."

Kei gave him Daishou's address and let Kuroo lead the way, despite having been to Daishou's house plenty of times and knowing the way there well. The walk there was filled with chatter, mostly banter, with Kuroo joking, teasing and needling Kei and the blonde giving back snarky replies as they fell into an easy rhythm. Daishou's house soon came into view and Kuroo insisted on walking Kei to the door. "Well thanks I guess."

Kuroo gave him a thumbs up. "Gotta look out for the little ones."

"I'm only two years younger than you."

"Damn. That really makes me feel old."

Kei stared at him flatly, looking even more unimpressed when Kuroo patted his shoulder. 

"Also, Akaashi and Bokuto are having a party Saturday or Sunday evening, if you're keen to escape Daishou." He said, casually putting a hand on the door behind Tsukki, the younger male basically trapped

"Thanks. But I'm sure I'll be fine."

Kuroo smirked slightly. "If you say so. But you've got my number," he said, leaning into Kei's personal bubble and Kei was thankful for the scarf covering up the blush he was sure must be forming from the way his skin was heating up. He pushed off the door and stood back, shoving his hands back in his pockets. "I'll see you later Tsukki." He grinned before hopping off the the three steps that lead to Daishou's door and walking off, leaving a dumbfounded Tsukki feeling numb from reasons other than the cold.

Shaking his head, he turned and knocked on the door, surprised at himself for also actually considering Kuroo's party proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear things will start picking up in the next chapter >.<
> 
> ...
> 
> Hopefully -_-;
> 
> Please leave feedback and continue to support the story :) I would love to know how you feel about it so far and how you would like to see if progress <3 ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter is finally done :) Hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any comments and or suggestions, please feel free to drop them in the comments below and kudos are always appreciated ^u^


End file.
